To ensure the proper care and humane treatment of animals during their use in cancer research projects, The Center for Molecular Medicine and Immunology (CMMI) has proposed an Animal Care Facility Improvement Plan that addresses improvement in problem areas that include: animal housing, animal quality and health, personnel training, and equipment. CMMI's Improvement Plan consists of three phases: 1) an Expansion Phase; 2) a Developmental Phase; and 3) a Construction Phase. Phases 1 and 2 of the plan are directed to CMMI's immediate needs for trained and certified animal personnel and for programs in animal management and health, whereas Phase 3 addresses CMMI's long-term need for the construction of its own Animal Care Facility. The plan has been based on an optimistic assumption of available funding and program expansion, including the construction of CMMI's animal care facility by 1990. With the completion of Phase 1, Phase 2 of the Animal Care Facility Improvement Plan addresses the development by CMMI of a sound, laboratory animal management and animal care program that in CMMI's judgment will: 1) monitor the care and use of animals in cancer research projects; 2) implement epidemiologically disease control procedures based on sound health and disease diagnostic methods; and 3) provide highly trained AAIAS certified personnel, supplies, equipment and services that will be shared by investigators engaged in basic or clinical cancer research. To accomplish these specific aims, this grant application by CMMI requests limited support for the implementation of CMMI's proposed, Phase 2 animal improvement plan. Additional financial support to further develop and maintain an animal care facility will be provided by CMMI institutional funds. The accomplishment of the Developmental phase (Phase 2) of CMMI's Animal Care Facility Improvement Plan will result in shared resources in the next five years that will meet CMMI's direct research needs, provide high quality animal care, and allow CMMI to deliver these services in the most cost-effective fashion.